Ripley's Wondernightmare
by Necropolisgrave
Summary: 19 year old Courtney has entered the haunting world of Ripley from an elievator. Everyone in that world is convinced that she's the master's daughter that was sent away a few hundred years ago for her own protection. Courtney is the only one that isn't convenced with the truth that's placed on her soul and she'll have days of pure nightmares in order to discover the pure truth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Entering another world... FROM AN ELEVATOR!

"Where am I"

Courtney opened her eyes- forseeing the group of Ripley's Haunted Mansion residents that were surrounding her. Some were taller and had a victorian style to their clothing- others were either cooks, clerks, men wearing animal disguises, clowns, and doctors. "I must of hit my head while the elevator stopped and crashed," continued Courtney rubbing her sore neck and head. "Are you alright?" asked a rather tall young man wearing a victorian suit with a small black hat to match, "You fell rather hard and knocked out for quite some time. I managed to bring you back to Ripley's Mansion. Dr. Cutter here gave you a quick physical exam before laying you down on the hay." Courtney suddenly became embaressed as she glanced at the male doctor. "Thank you, Doctor, sighed Courtney, "Where am I again? I'm sure this isn't..." "Hell? Oh no my dear," replied the doctor sitting next to her on the haybail, "Your in the world of Ripley. Our master is very pleased that you've decided to return... my queen." Courtney freaked, "LET GO OF ME!" she gave a little shriek as the doctor stood to kiss her hand, "and who are you calling "your queen"?  
"Where are our manners, my lady," said the Doctor laughing a little, "My name is Doctor Cutter and this is the world of Ripley. I see you've already met the Gatekeeper "aka Keeper"." Courtney was confused at the very moment, "You guys don't have proper names?" she asked. "Why no, my lady," said Keeper bring Courtney a cup of a weird liquid, "Our master forbids the use of proper names in this world. By the way, may we ask what your name is?" "Courtney," she sighed. Over hearing the circle of monsters and clowns talking, The Gatekeeper blinking a couple of times in confusment, "I'm sorry," he finally said, "But did you say your name is Courtney?" Nodding her head up and down, she repeated, "Yes- my name is Courtney." Courtney couldn't meet her eyes with the Gatekeeper, for he was the scariest person she had ever met. Dressed up and nowhere to go, the Gatekeeper also had a large blood stain on the side of his face. "That's so strange," he replied turning around and chatting with a group of other men, "You know well the master dosn't give proper names to new residents. Why does she get speical treatment."  
Courtney was wondering what the group was talking about, "Excuse me?" she said, "Who's this master?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Entering another world... FROM AN ELEVATOR!

"Where am I"

Courtney opened her eyes- forseeing the group of Ripley's Haunted Mansion residents that were surrounding her. Some were taller and had a victorian style to their clothing- others were either cooks, clerks, men wearing animal disguises, clowns, and doctors. "I must of hit my head while the elevator stopped and crashed," continued Courtney rubbing her sore neck and head. "Are you alright?" asked a rather tall young man wearing a victorian suit with a small black hat to match, "You fell rather hard and knocked out for quite some time. I managed to bring you back to Ripley's Mansion. Dr. Cutter here gave you a quick physical exam before laying you down on the hay." Courtney suddenly became embaressed as she glanced at the male doctor. "Thank you, Doctor, sighed Courtney, "Where am I again? I'm sure this isn't..." "Hell? Oh no my dear," replied the doctor sitting next to her on the haybail, "Your in the world of Ripley. Our master is very pleased that you've decided to return... my queen." Courtney freaked, "LET GO OF ME!" she gave a little shriek as the doctor stood to kiss her hand, "and who are you calling "your queen"?  
"Where are our manners, my lady," said the Doctor laughing a little, "My name is Doctor Cutter and this is the world of Ripley. I see you've already met the Gatekeeper "aka Keeper"." Courtney was confused at the very moment, "You guys don't have proper names?" she asked. "Why no, my lady," said Keeper bring Courtney a cup of a weird liquid, "Our master forbids the use of proper names in this world. By the way, may we ask what your name is?" "Courtney," she sighed. Over hearing the circle of monsters and clowns talking, The Gatekeeper blinking a couple of times in confusment, "I'm sorry," he finally said, "But did you say your name is Courtney?" Nodding her head up and down, she repeated, "Yes- my name is Courtney." Courtney couldn't meet her eyes with the Gatekeeper, for he was the scariest person she had ever met. Dressed up and nowhere to go, the Gatekeeper also had a large blood stain on the side of his face. "That's so strange," he replied turning around and chatting with a group of other men, "You know well the master dosn't give proper names to new residents. Why does she get speical treatment."  
Courtney was wondering what the group was talking about, "Excuse me?" she said, "Who's this master?"

Chapter 2

"Once again, my manners are completly turned around," replied the Doctor, "Master Ripley is the most cunning ruler of our entire haunted realm. He is the moon and wind that you mortals hear every night. But I'm sure you've heard of him, my lady?"

"Stop calling me that and no I haven't heard of him. I was just visiting San Antoino with a friend when the elivator got jamed and crashed. Next thing I know, I... I wake up here."

"Uh, you've got a good point there," replied the Doctor once again, "But then again, it has been over a hundred years sine we've saw you last."

Courtney was even more shocked. There was no way that all of this was real, "Alright it has to be a dream. Come on now, wake up." Dr. Cutter noticed Courtney pinching herself in order to wake up from a dream that wasn't even a dream.

"Alright, Keeper, why don't you help me get her into the medical room and let's let her sleep this off. I'm sure everything will be fine tomarrow."

Courtney was assisted to a small medical room that was decorated with spider webs and old fruniture. "Aparden the mess, my lady, we never really clean the mansion sine we're dead and use to all this. But I hope that doesn't keep you from getting some rest." Courtney didn't respond. Instead she walked to the window and glanced outside. Everything around the yard seemed to be dead, "I want to go home," she began to cry, "I don't belong here... I just don't." But no one seemed to be listing and when the moment she turned around, Courtney noticed the two men were gone.


End file.
